Conventional eyewear typically includes a frame having temples for resting on one's ears, a bridge for resting on or near one's nose, and one or more lenses for viewing therethrough. The lens may be configured to assist the user's eyesight, as in the case of prescription spectacles, configured to protect the user from the sun's rays, as in the case of sunglasses, configured to protect the user's eyes from contamination, as in the case of eyeshields, goggles, and safety glasses, or configured to improve performance, such as in the case of ski goggles. Eyewear is commonly worn in daily life for a variety of purposes, whether it be for eyesight improvement, fashion, safety, or some combination thereof.
Eyewear is known that includes one or more user-replaceable lens elements. Such devices typically require two hands for removal and replacement of a lens element, or the connection used may be insufficiently secure to prevent a lens element from becoming displaced or even removed during vigorous activity by a wearer.